Discusiones
by Secretive Wren 857
Summary: Kanan y Ezra. Ambos alguna vez an estado en desacuerdo...pero esta discusion fue la peor de todas (Alerta de la muy amada "FLUFF")
1. Chapter 1

_**Discusiones.**_

Silencio. Era todo lo que Kanan escuchaba.

Kanan se sento en el suelo, fuera de la nave Fantasma a escuchar el silencio y la paz. Habeces cuando estaba demasiado agoviado, salia de la cahotica nave y disfrutaba de la paz y el silencio. El iba a necesitar concentrarse, y meditar lo ayudaba bien. Deberia consentrarse para la nueva mision que Fulcrum les habia enviado.

Iba a ser dificil, Kanan sabia bien, y arriesgarian mucho…pero debian ayudar.

La mision consistia en robar al Imperio unos encargos de cristal kyber. Kanan sabia muy bien lo que el Imperio podria hacer con esos cristales…y no era nada bueno.

Temia por todo lo que pudiera ir mal. Temia por todo lo que arriesgarian…pero sobre todo, temia por su padawan, Ezra Bridger.

Kanan sabia que no debia preocuparse por su padawan. Ya lo habia visto luchar, y era bastante bueno en eso. El niño sabia como defenderse a si mismo y como defender a los demas. Habeces, hasta el mismo le envidiaba…un poco. Ezra era bastante fuerte en la Fuerza…y eso tambien preocupaba al Jedi. Sus poderes crecian mas y mas rapido de lo que el le enseñaba…y hasta ahora, Ezra estaba alcanzando el final del entrenamiento de Kanan.

Kanan ya no sabria que enseñarle…y la verdad seria revelada. Le aterraba lo que Ezra podria pensar sobre su maestro, un Jedi que huyo sin importarle los demas y solo salvar su propia vida.

"Kanan, ya estamos listos. Nos vamos?" pregunto una voz muy familiar.

Kanan abrio sus ojos azul cielo y se levanto. Volteo para ver a su padawan, mirandolo alegremente desde la entrada. Sonrio involuntariamente y regreso a lo que era su hogar.

"Vamonos" indico Kanan mientras le revolvia el cabello a su padawan.

El niño se adelanto y comenzo a correr enfrente de el Jedi. Kanan iba detras de el, viendolo tan alegre. Se reunieron con los demas en la cabina del copiloto, donde tomaron sus asientos.

"Bien, todos listos?" pregunto Hera.

Todos asintieron en respuesta.

"De acuerdo. Recuerden, traten de acabar con todo cargamento, no debemos permitir que el envio llegue a las oficinas Imperiales" recordo la Twi'lek.

"Y que pasara si…digamos que logran subir el cargamento a las naves y parten?" pregunto Sabine.

"Esperemos que eso no pase. En ese caso…tratare de bloquearles el paso" razono la Twi'lek.

"Entonces…no distracciones? Solo sigilo?" pregunto Zeb algo disgustado.

"Asi es Zeb. Solo sigilo" asintio Hera.

"En ese cazo, porque no es una mision para solamente una o dos personas? Yo podria ir con Ezra o Zeb y-" comenzo Sabine

"Boom!" exclamo Ezra por debajo.

"Exacto" accedio Sabine.

"Seria incluso divertido" opino Ezra.

Kanan se estremecio un poco.

"No van a ir solos" dijo firmemente Hera, claramente molesta. El tono de su voz hizo saber a ambos adolesentes que era fin de la discussion.

El viaje fue silencioso. Ezra giraba en su silla, Zeb miraba a el espacio, Sabine contaba si tenia pintura suficiente, Chopper murmuraba cosas para si mismo, y Hera no dejaba de mirar a la pantalla.

Kanan se alegraba de que Hera no accediera a la peticion de Sabine. Ambos, aunque tubieran experiencia y supieran que hacer, eran demasiado jovenes para una mision tan grande como esa.

Finalmente llegaron. Hera estacciono el Fantasma y todos salieron desapercibidos.

"Suerte" murmuro la Twi'lek al salir.

* * *

Sabine fue la primera en correr y separarse. Si los veian juntos, sospecharian, asi que decidio ir con Ezra. Una pequeña excusa ya estaba preparada. Se acercarian como dos curiosos a los hangares…Sabine colocaria un explosivo en la caja y se iria con Ezra, sin levantar sospechas.

Despues, Kanan iria con Zeb. Odiaba tener que separarse de los demas, pero de ese modo seria mas rapido.

Nada habia salido bien. Para nada. Habian detectado a Zeb poniendo el explosivo, y para colmo, se habian topado con Sabine y Ezra y los habian identificado como los rebeldes de Lothal…Los Inquisidores estaban ahi, supervisando las cajas…y comenzaron a perseguirlos.

Zeb, Sabine, Ezra y Kanan corrian por los hangares, huyendo de los Inquisidores. Los habian detectado. Habian fallado la mision.

"CORRAN! NO DEJEN QUE LOS ATRAPEN!" ordeno Kanan, evitando los disparos de los stormtroopers.

"NO PLANEAMOS EN DEJAR QUE NOS ATRAPEN!" murmuro Ezra.

Siguieron corriendo. Los Inquisidores les pisaban los talones, y no habia mucho tiempo. Solo faltaba una puerta mas. Tenian que cruzar la ultima puerta y saltar al vacio. Hera ya estaba ahi, preparando el Fantasma para que en cuanto saltaran, los atraparan. Estaban listos.

Siguieron corriendo sin mirar atras…y saltaron. Los tres calleron en el Fantasma y entraron rapidamente.

"Estan bien? Sabine, Zeb, Ezra…Y EZRA?!" pregunto Kanan aterrorizado.

Acababa de darse cuenta de que su padawan no se encontraba a su lado. Lo habian dejado…y para empeorar las cosas, seguian escuchando los disparos.

* * *

No lo habian notado. Como lo iban a hacer?

Ezra, antes de cruzar la ultima puerta, realizo que no podrian salir tan facilmente. Aun quedaban los Inquisidores y los cristal kyber al lado de ellos.

Ezra detubo su paso un poco. Su plan no consistia en que Kanan o alguien de su equipo lo viera. En cuanto ellos salieron, apunto con su sable de luz a la cerradura, y disparo. La puerta se cerro justamente delante de el. Sabia que su equipo ya habia saltado, porque dejaron de escucharse las maldiciones de Zeb.

"Asi que…te quedas a luchar y a demostrar tu valentia?" insinuo la Inquisidora, mirandolo con un rayo malevolo en sus ojos negros.

"No. Me quedo por un momento a luchar por mis amigos" corriguio Ezra en tono desafiante.

"Que noble. Pero…ellos harian lo mismo?" pregunto la Mirialan.

Ezra saco su sable de luz. Tenia que ahorrar tiempo.

* * *

"DONDE ESTA?!" pregunto Kanan.

"Se a de haber quedado atras! Hera, rapido, regresemos!" pidio Sabine.

" _No puedo! Tomen el Ezpectro. Apresurense!"_ indico la Twi'lek _"Nos veremos en Tatooine"_

Zeb y Sabine, al ser los mas cercanos a la nave, subieron a toda velocidad a el Espectro. La separaron de el Fantasma y Sabine volo por los hangares.

"Espero que no sea demasiado tarde" murmuro Zeb.

* * *

Ezra se quedo plantado en el suelo, colocando su sable de luz enfrente de el mismo, deteniendose a escuchar a su alrededor. Escuchaba los latidos de su propio corazon, los sables de luz de los Inquisidores, el marchar de los stormtroopers…y de pronto, el sonido de una nave.

El Espectro volo por encima de sus cabezas, con la plataforma abierta, y Sabine y Zeb en ella.

"CORRE!" exclamo la artista.

Ezra la obedecio sin dudar. Corrio para prepararse y saltar y cuando estubo a punto de chocar con los Inquisidores…salto. Se quedo suspendido en el aire tal como Ahsoka y Kanan le habian enseñado. Zeb lo atrapo y lo metio a la nave rapidamente.

"Espectro 1, el niño esta abordo" informo Sabine por su comunicador.

" _Entendido Espectro 5. Diganle a Espectro 6 que es un completo imbecil"_ indico Kanan molesto- y aliviado.

Sabine presiono un boton. Se escucho el sonido de una explosion a lo lejos, y con eso, dio por completada la mision.

* * *

Ezra estaria en problemas. Y muy serios.

Kanan no dejaba de mover sus dedos impacientemente por alrededor, nervioso. Los comunicadores se habian desconectado, por lo que no tenian ninguna forma de comunicarse con los demas.

No habia rastro de la nave mas pequeña aun y ambos adultos y el droide se habian quedado solos en la nave.

El planeta de Tatooine era uno de los favoritos de Kanan, con sus desiertos misteriosos y sus increibles dos soles…pero en ese momento, el planeta no le importaba en lo absoluto. Como se le habia ocurrido a Ezra hacer semejante estupidez? La noche ya habia caido, y la luna brillaba con intensidad, por lo que ambos adultos entraron de nuevo a la nave para sentarse en la cabina del copiloto.

"Deberiamos ir a buscarlos?" pregunto Kanan.

"No, debemos de confiar en ellos Kanan. Regresaran" nego Hera.

De pronto, ambos adultos se voltearon al escuchar la puerta abrirse detras de ellos. Sabine, Zeb y Ezra entraron con aire triunfal…pero al ver el rostro de Kanan, decidieron detenerse.

"Como se te ocurre poner en riesgo todo asi?!" exploto el Jedi.

Todo se quedo en silencio. Ezra no esperaba una clase de bienvenida asi, pero tampoco esperaba un regaño.

"Yo trataba de protegerlos" replico Ezra, sabiendo que se referia a el en particular.

"Podrias haber continuado con nosotros!" exclamo Kanan.

"No es verdad! Los Inquisidores estaban a punto de alcanzarnos! Pero no fue asi porque les cerre la puerta!" explico el niño elevando la voz.

"Basta!" exclamo Hera, pero ninguno de los dos la escucho.

Kanan se levanto de su asiento. Sabine y Zeb se hicieron a un lado, mirando atonitos la escena. La verdad, de no haber sido por Ezra no habrian salido de ahi, pero sabian que Kanan solo era muy sobreprotector. Aunque Ezra los haya ayudado, fue muy arriesgado y pudo terminar herido…o capturado.

"Ezra, ve a tu habitacion inmediatamente" ordeno Kanan señalando hacia afuera.

"Porque deberia?! No hice nada malo!" exclamo Ezra.

"Ezra, ahora!" ordeno el Jedi.

"TU NO ERES MI PADRE!" exploto el niño.

Todos se quedaron en shock ante las palabras de el padawan. Kanan se mostro dolido, y Hera se llevo una mano a la boca.

"Tienes razon. No soy tu padre pero soy tu lider asi que haras lo que yo diga!" replico el Jedi.

"Porque deberia, _maestro_?! No eres nadie para decirme que hacer! No eres mi padre!" repitio el padawan.

"Pues a mi entender no tienes ninguno!" exploto Kanan.

Si se habian quedado en shock, lo ultimo fue un golpe muy bajo.

Ezra lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos y entonces…abrio la puerta y salio rapidamente, cerrando la puerta de la cabina detras de el.

"Niño!" trato de detenerlo Zeb, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Hera salio del estado de shock y le dio un puñetazo en el hombro a el Jedi.

"Kanan Jarrus, que demonios fue eso?!" exiguio saber la piloto.

Kanan dejo de mostrarse enojado y su rostro reflejo tristeza y dolor.

"Que fue lo que hice?" pregunto el Jedi a si mismo.

* * *

 **Hola Rebeldes.**

 **Nueva historia!**

 **Estoy tan feliz…y tan enojada.**

 **Porque? (porque soy bipolar) no, no es por eso: Tuve que reiniciar mi compu, pero yo no sabia que se borraria mi historia de volviendo al pasado! Se borro! La busque pero no aparecio, y como ya habia eliminado la presentacion en word…agh!**

 **Que coraje.**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado, y por cierto, si en los proximos capitulos ven notas entre parenthesis con la letra 'Arial Black' son notas de autor…**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Chao Rebeldes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo dos.**

* * *

Eso habia sido suficiente.

Ezra corrio a su habitacion y cerro la puerta con seguro detras de el. Se quito las lagrimas que resbalaban por su mejilla con su manga y se sento en su cama mientras suspiraba.

Las palabras de su maestro resonaban en la cabeza de el niño sin cesar, y este solo se mostro mas dolido por sus comentarios. Eso fue lo peor que alguien le hubiera dicho en toda su vida, y eso que habia recibido muchos insultos de parte de personas, personas que nisiquiera lo conocian, personas que no sabian que Ezra Bridger era un chico desafortunado.

Kanan estaba enfadado con Ezra…no, no enfadado. Furioso seria una mejor palabra. Bueno, Ezra le haria un favor: huiria. Se iria de la nave a la que llamaba hogar.

El padawan tomo sus cosas y las metio en su mochila. Despues de revisar su habitacion dos veces, tomo las cobijas de su cama e hizo un bulto con ellas para que pensaran que estaba dormido. Ezra tomo su casco y se lo puso en la cabeza.

El niño tomo su llave inglesa y forzo la cerradura de la rendija del ducto de ventilacion. Entro al ducto, cerro la rendija y comenzo a gatear.

* * *

Kanan se quedo congelado en la cabina del copiloto. Sabine, Chopper y Zeb salieron de la habitacion lo mas sigilosos posibles. Tanto el Jedi como el padawan no peleaban o discutian, y si lo hacian la discussion acababa de inmediato…pero esa discussion fue la peor de todas.

"L-lo siento" murmuro Kanan.

"No es a mi a la que debes pedir disculpas!" recordo la Twi'lek claramente disgustada "Pero de seguro la persona que menos quiere ver Ezra es a ti, asi que deja que se calme"

"Crees que enserio creera eso?" pregunto Kanan.

"No soy capaz de responder esa pregunta Kanan" dijo Hera recelosa.

* * *

Correr. Correr hasta desaparecer.

Ezra sabia que lo que habia dicho no habia sido para nada bueno, pero la respuesta de su maestro fue aun peor. Nunca creyo que Kanan le recordaria algo asi de tragico. Ezra nunca uso a la maestra de Kanan para herirlo, pero en cambio, Kanan lo hizo. Menciono a sus padres. Con eso era suficiente.

El padawan corrio adentrandose en la oscuridad de la noche. Llevaba todo lo necesario para pasar unos cuantos dias.

Cuanto tiempo tardaria en encontrar un escondite o un refugio? Realmente no le importaba.

Cuando Ezra se perdio de vista la nave, reducio su paso y comenzo a trotar. No debio haberle dicho nada a su maestro, pero Kanan habia jugado sucio. Muy sucio.

El enojo y la tristeza lo consumian conforme caminaba. Nunca, en la vida creyo que Kanan le diria eso…era lo que pensaba y lo que sentia.

Algo comenzo a girar alrededor del padawan. Era la arena del desierto. Se avecinaba una tormenta de arena.

Se abrazo a si mismo y comenzo a caminar en zancadas.

 ** _Una hora despues…_**

* * *

Hera decidio dejar a Kanan solo. El deberia disculparse pronto, asi que mejor dejarlo meditar.

Al llegar a la cocina, encontro a Zeb y a Sabine en ella, ambos muy callados y mirando a la nada.

"Y?" pregunto Sabine "Ya lograron hacer que Ezra salga?"

"A que te refieres?" pregunto la Twi'lek.

"Que no a salido de nuestra cabina. Se a encerrado" explico Zeb.

"Estoy segura de que saldra. No le gusta quedarse aislado" opino Hera.

"No…espero que se arregle pronto" comento la artista.

"Si…yo igual" murmuro la piloto.

* * *

Kanan tomo aire y comenzo a caminar hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones hasta detenerse en la de Ezra. Habia meditado lo suficiente y ya sabia que le iba a decir. Pediria perdon, le diria que el no queria haber llegado a ese punto.

Toco la puerta tres veces.

"Ezra? Ezra estas ahi?" pregunto Kanan suavemente.

No hubo respuesta.

"Mira Ezra, solo quiero hablar contigo. Abre la puerta porfavor" pidio el Jedi.

Aun no hubo respuesta.

"Bien. Solo escucha. Lamento haberte dicho eso, no queria decirtelo realmente, lo sabes no?" explico Kanan.

Silencio.

"Porfavor, abre" pidio Kanan.

Como no hubo respuesta, Kanan se marcho tristemente, pero antes, vio como Chopper abria la puerta de la cabina y entraba.

Kanan lo siguio, y Chopper murmuro algo asi como un _"Denada!"_

Kanan se acerco a la litera de el padawan y el Lasat.

"Ezra, lo siento" se disculpo el Jedi.

Como no hubo respuesta, creyo que el adolescente seguia ignorandolo, por lo que sacudio un poco las cobijas y dijo.

"Tatooine llamando a Ezra, Tatooine llamando a Ezra, me escuchas?" pregunto Kanan en un modo jugeton.

Algo no se sentia bien. Kanan quito las cobijas…y entonces comprendio. Vio las almohadas, formando un bulto envez de su padawan.

"Ezra?!" pregunto el Jedi alarmado.

Al no obtener respuesta, creyo que estaba en el segundo lugar que le gustaba ir a su padawan: El arma de la nariz.

Camino hacia alla, casi corriendo, y se preocupo al ver que no estaba.

Al salir rapidamente, choco con Hera.

"Wow, que sucede?" pregunto la Twi'lek.

"No has visto a Ezra?" pregunto el Jedi.

"No lo e visto desde hace una hora, pasa algo?" pregunto la piloto.

"Oh, no" exclamo Kanan.

Camino por delante de Hera y esta lo siguio.

"Kanan que ocurre?" pregunto la piloto.

"Revisemos las camaras" pidio el Jedi.

Llegaron a la cabina del copiloto y revisaron las grabaciones. Kanan se concentro en la habitacion de Ezra. Regreso una hora y vio como el chico entraba a la cabina y cerraba con seguro. Se limpio la mejilla con la manga y se sento en la cama.

"Kanan, para que vemos esto?" pregunto Hera.

Kanan la ignoro y siguio mirando.

Ezra se levanto de su asiento, tomo su mochila y metio todas sus pertenencias en ellas. Despues se puso su casco y salio por la rendija. Entonces Kanan cambio la camara y definitivamente, vio como su padawan salia corriendo.

"Oh no" dijo Kanan.

Hera finalmente comprendio al ver como Ezra salia de la nave.

"Se a…ido" dijo la Twi'lek.

* * *

La arena volaba por todas direcciones.

Ezra siguio caminando bajo la tormenta del desierto.

Si no fuera por el brillo de la luna, el no veria nada, pero las nubes comenzaban a bloquearla.

A donde iria ahora? Se quedaria solo en Tatooine o iria a otro planeta?

Las preguntas revoloteaban en la cabeza de Ezra y volvian a aparecer, como mosquitos molestos.

No se detubo en ningun momento de caminar. El casco protegia su cabeza y sus ojos, pero el niño no podia evitar que algun granito de arena entrara.

Queria distraerse con algo para no pensar en su dolor y miseria, pero no creia que hubiera algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para eso. Despues de mucho caminar, se topo con una cueva, por lo que entro, se acurruco en contra de la pared y cayo en un sueño profundo.

* * *

"Como que escapo?!" pregunto Zeb, incapaz de creer que Ezra se tomara en serio las palabras del Jedi.

Todos los miembros de la tripulacion se encontraban en la sala, preocupados por Ezra.

"No dejo una nota ni nada?" pregunto Sabine.

"No, ya busque por toda su habitacion y no hay nada. Ni un mensaje" explico Hera.

"Donde podra estar?" pregunto Zeb.

"En el pueblo?" asumio Sabine.

"Pero estamos a kilometros del pueblo de Tatooine!" exclamo la piloto "Podria estar en cualquier parte!"

"Tiene razon Kanan" admitio Zeb, mirando a el suelo tristemente.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Afuera se ecuchaba el golpeteo de la lluvia, con truenos y rayos acompañandolos.

"No creen que deberiamos darle un poco de tiempo a Ezra? A lo mejor solo fue a caminar un rato para pensar bien las cosas" dijo Hera.

"Si era asi, porque no salio por la plataforma envez de la rendija?" pregunto Kanan.

"Yo solo no quiero creer que enserio haya escapado" suspiro la piloto.

"Nadie quiere creerlo, pero necesitamos un plan de respaldo por si Ezra no esta jugando" dijo Kanan "Debemos separarnos. Sabine y Zeb buscaran a Ezra en el desierto, Hera y Chopper diambularan fuera del planeta. Trata de ver cualquier nave sospechosa. Yo lo buscare en el pueblo de Tatooine"

"Es buena idea" accedio la Twi'lek "Pero empezaremos mañana a primera hora en caso de que el solo fuera a pensar bien las cosas"

"Pero para eso tiene la habitacion" replico Zeb.

"Pero con un Lasat griton, una artista ruidosa, un droide molesto y una persona que nisiquiera quiere ver pensar es dificil" apunto Sabine.

"Bien, iremos en la mañana" informo el Jedi, aunque el no iba a esperar una aprobacion para buscar a su padawan perdido. El conocia a Ezra, y sabia que el no habia ido a caminar, no era ningun idiota…iria a enmendar el problema que el mismo causo, con o sin la ayuda de los demas.

 **Hola Rebeldes**

 **:(**

 **D':**

 **Ohh…esto no es bueno...pobre Kanan**

 **;-; T-T**

 **Alguien me podria decir que es la 'Community' en FanFiction? No entiendo que es o de que se trata, por lo que pregunto ya que ustedes son expertos/expertas** **;)**

 **Hiccalovedagur – Jeje, me alegro. Porfis avisame si decides subir la foto :)**

 **Ginny Jarrus - …quieres un abrazo? (Olaf!)**

 **OtakuRebel – Estoy de acuerdo contigo… :3**

 **Ezr4Br1dg3r – Rebelde, si rebelde (iba a decir 'señor si señor'…pero gueno)**

 **Nuyen236 – Me alegro de que te haya parecido interesante.**

 **Hera12Rebel – Todos se dejan llevar cuando se enojan…**

 **Chao Rebeldes!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo tres.**_

* * *

Ezra desperto a las cinco de la madrugada algo atolondrado. Vio que seguia un poco oscuro en el exterior, pero sabia que de seguro seria una caminata larga hacia el pueblo de Tatooine. Tenia agua, pero era muy escasa considerando la temperatura del desierto, por lo que decidio guardarla muy bien.

Saco un meiloorun de su mochila y comio un tercio de la fruta, ya que no sabia cuanto duraria hasta que llegara a el pueblo.

Salio de la cueva y siguio con su camino.

* * *

 _ **Cuatro horas despues…**_

* * *

Arena, arena y mas arena!

Ezra sentia que habia caminado por horas y horas bajo el ardiente sol a tal punto que tubo que quitarse el casco. Sudaba demasiado, y ahora envez de caminar, se arrastraba.

La arena caliente se habia adentrado en sus botas y le sobrecalentaba los pies. Reviso su botella de agua. Vacia.

Su garganta se sintio tan seca al ver la ultima gota de agua caer al arena. Levanto su vista hacia el horizonte y puso una mano en su cabeza para crear sombra en sus ojos. No se veia ni un edificio o lugar a la lejania.

Debia encontrar un lugar para resguardarse de el sol y la tormenta de arena que se avecinaba.

Porque Tatooine debia de ser uno de los planetas mas calurosos?! Porque no podia ser un planeta tropical envez de un desierto?!

Ezra habia pensado en volver. Quiza nisiquiera se habrian percatado de su ausencia…pero estaba muy molesto con su maestro. Molesto, mas no enojado.

Como se le habia ocurrido decir eso? Ezra tambien sabia que lo que el habia dicho no habia sido nada agradable…pero ya no habia vuelta atras. El pasado estaba en el pasado…pero le gustaria cambiarlo.

Que Kanan intentara castigarlo por completar la mision _y_ haberlos salvado era irracional. El solo habia hecho su trabajo y Kanan no tenia porque castigarlo.

Era una guerra. Habrian sacrificios, perdidas y dolor. Eran gajes del oficio para salvar a la galaxia, para proteger a los inocentes y vengar a sus padres.

Era eso lo que buscaba? Venganza? El de verdad queria vengar a sus padres?

No, el no los vengaria…haria justicia. Era muy diferente, razono Ezra, y la justicia era algo bueno…pero algo en su cabeza le decia que era mas como una venganza.

Porque a el? Porque siempre le pasaba algo malo a el? Ezra no habia hecho muchas cosas malas en el pasado...pero en el presente…era lo correcto ser un rebelde? Y que si el estaba en el lado equivocado?

 _No,_ nego Ezra, _hay algo aqui que me esta haciendo dudar…yo se que el Imperio es el lado equivocado…_

Pero quien o que era lo que lo estaba haciendo dudar?

Y como drasticamente cambio el tema dos veces?

Tenia que consentrarse. Tenia que pensar en el presente y dejar de pensar en el pasado y el futuro.

A donde iria ahora? A Lothal? Se quedaria en Tatooine? O…volveria con su familia?

Ezra no entendia muy bien como podia pensar en algo mas que no fuera el calor…pero justo cuando penso en el calor, parecio como si hubiera salido de un transe y fue incapaz de pensar en algo mas que el sol.

De pronto vio algo a la lejania: Parecia una montaña rocosa a lo lejos.

Ezra quizo llegar y besar esa montaña, pero se controlo y also fuerzas suficientes para seguir caminando, siguiendo su instinto.

* * *

Habian tardado demasiado tiempo.

Zeb y Sabine se encontraban diambulando en el _Espectro_ volando algo cerca de el suelo en busca de el padawan perdido.

"Crees que estara bien?" pregunto Sabine mientras piloteaba.

"Espero que lo este…pero cuando lo encuentre…" respondio el Lasat.

"Sera un dia oscuro" completo la Mandaloriana.

"Porque tuvo que huir? Nunca habia hecho eso" pregunto Zeb en voz alta.

"Si, pero Kanan nunca habia mencionado a sus padres en contra de el niño" explico Sabine.

"Fue un…golpe muy bajo" comento el Lasat.

"De parte de los dos…espero que lo encontremos pronto" deseo Sabine "Ya quiero darle una bofetada sin que Hera pueda castigarme"

" _Escuche eso Espectro cinco, tienen el comunicador encendido"_ dijo Hera por el comunicador.

"Umm, estaba bromeando Espectro dos…como va la busqueda?" pregunto Sabine cambiando de tema.

" _No muy bien. Eso de_ revisa las naves _es una completa tonteria, no voy a poder interceptar ninguna, y Tatooine es uno de los planetas mas visitados"_ suspiro la Twi'lek.

"Da la impression de que Espectro uno quiere encontrarlo antes que nadie" comento Zeb.

Ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio.

"A que te refieres?" pregunto Sabine.

"Digo que, parece que Espectro uno quiere ser el primero en encontrarlo para disculparse no creen?" razono el Lasat.

" _Es una theoria…muy eficiente"_ dijo la piloto.

"Si pero sera mejor que lo busquemos juntos, ya habra tiempo para disculpas despues" dijo la artista.

" _Buen punto. Espectro dos fuera"_ corto Hera.

* * *

Kanan paso toda la tarde buscando en el pueblo cualquier señal que lo llevara a su padawan. Busco en cada casa abandonada, escondite y negocio que encontraba solo para encontrar a Ezra…a _su_ Ezra.

Porque habia tenido que decir todas esas cosas? Con que sentido?

Habia sido muy inmaduro de su parte haber reaccionado asi…pero la huida de Ezra habia sido irracional, una estupidez total…y era la misma tonteria que habia hecho en el pasado.

* * *

 _ **Hace ya bastante tiempo…**_

* * *

 _"Caleb, no te concentras" se quejo su maestra al ver que su estudiante no lograba lograr su meta._

" _Lo siento, maestra" se disculpo Caleb algo molesto._

 _El lo estaba intentando y trataba con todo su ser lograr lo que su maestra le habia encomendado, pero era muy complicado. Tenia otras cosas en la cabeza, otras cosas mas importantes que su entrenamiento._

" _Necesitas disiplinarte…" explico Depa._

" _Lo se" suspiro Caleb._

"… _concentrarte…" siguio su maestra_

"Lo se" repitio Caleb.

"… _un Jedi no comete-" continuo Depa._

" _LO SE!" exploto Caleb "Estoy intentando mas no puedo!"_

" _Ese es el problema. Hazlo o dejalo…" explico su maestra sin perder la paciencia._

" _No hay intentos. Tambien lo se!" completo Caleb._

" _Mas no lo pones en practica" continuo Depa._

" _Para usted es facil, usted ya sabe maestra pero yo-no-soy-asi._ _ **No**_ _puedo" replico Caleb._

" _Entonces jamas seras un Jedi" exclamo Depa._

 _Caleb la miro avergonzado. Esa misma noche, empaco todas sus cosas, y salio de el templo, de su hogar. Si jamas seria un Jedi, porque intentarlo? No tenia sentido._

* * *

 _ **Fin del recuerdo**_

* * *

Kanan salio de su transe personal al escuchar como su comunicador se encendia. Lo saco de su cinturon y lo encendio.

" _Espectro dos a Espectro uno, responde Espectro uno"_ dijo la voz de Hera a travez del comunicador.

"Aqui Espectro uno, que sucede Espectro dos?" pregunto Kanan.

" _Algun rastro de Espectro seis?"_ pregunto la Twi'lek.

"Nada aun, asumo que tienes la misma suerte" asumio Kanan.

" _Tienes razon. Es una locura lo que me pediste que hiciera. Buscar en cada nave? Como accedi a eso?"_ pregunto la piloto.

Kanan sonrio avergonzado. Habia usado un viejo truco Jedi contra Hera…pero mejor evitaba esa parte.

"No se. Quiza los nervios o el panico?" mintio el Jedi.

" _Quiza. Necesitas apoyo?"_ ofrecio Hera.

"Para nada, Espectro dos" se rehuso el Jedi.

"Kanan, ya sabemos que lo quieres encontrar primero que nadie…" advirtio la Twi'lek.

"Yo?! No…" nego Kanan.

"… _Y sabemos que quieres disculparte, pero debemos cubrir mas terreno juntos"_ continuo Hera.

"No Hera, debemos buscar en terreno por separado" opino el lider "Hera, solo quiero encontrarlo. Espectro uno fuera".

* * *

 **Hola Rebeldes.**

 **El Lunes vi el ultimo capitulo de** **Gravity Falls: Raromagedon** **…digamos que llore como una desgraciada por lo menos unas 5 veces durante todo el capitulo y toda la noche no deje de pensar en que ya no saldrian mas episodios…y me arruine la vida.**

 **Ahora, imaginense que es el final de serie de 'Star Wars Rebels'**

 _ **BOOOOMMMM!**_

 **No dejaria de llorar en semanas! Meses!**

 **Y una nota personal de la historia:**

" _Espectro dos a Espectro uno, responde Espectro uno"_ dijo la voz de Hera a travez del comunicador.

"Aqui Espectro uno, que sucede Espectro dos?" pregunto Kanan.

" _Algun rastro de Espectro seis?"_ pregunto la Twi'lek.

 **Oficialmente me confundi a mi misma!**

 **Nuyen236 – Buen punto.**

 **Hiccalovedagur – Genial! Espero con ansias ;D**

 **Ginny Jarrus – (como diria German) Por 1mb3c1l!**

 **Otaku Rebel – Tranquila, no se quedara en medio de la nada…pero si solito…**

 **Coral . iturbe- En efecto, mi querido Watson.**

 **Hera12Rebel – Felicidades super atrasadas!**

 **Guest – Thank you very much, and I'm glad you liked the story 3**

 **Ezr4Br1dg3r – Gracias por decirmelo :3**

 **Chao Rebeldes!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo cuatro.**_

Finalmente habia llegado.

Ezra siguio caminando – aunque arrastrarse seria una mejor palabra – hasta que finalmente llego a un cañon con un camino, lo que significaba que estaba cerca de el pueblo. Pero no tenia energia suficiente. Aun quedaban millas, o incluso kilometros para que el pudiera llegar a el pueblo de Tatooine.

Bajo del camino y se alejo del sendero.

En el cañon habian miles y miles de cuevas, unas demasiadas grandes, por lo que escogio la mas pequeña y entro en ella. Tomo su meiloorun al recordar que era una fruta muy jugosa y se lo comio por completo. La sed se habia ido casi por completo, pero almenos le habia dado energia y agua.

Se acurruco en el suelo debajo de el techo de la cueva y cerro sus ojos, pero antes de eso, sintio como algo caia de su mochila.

Se volteo y vio una foto. Recogio la foto y la tomo en sus manos y la inspecciono:

Era su tripulacion, sonriendole. Ese habia sido el dia en el que el decidio unirse a el equipo.

La nostalgia lo abrumo. Recordo todos los momentos que habia formado con su familia: Recordo su sorpresa y agradecimiento al ver como la tripulacion habia ido a su rescate, recordo cuando robo el caza estelar con Zeb, recordo como el admitio que queria a Kanan como maestro y como su maestro igual lo queria, recordo cuando Kanan lo protegio de un trooper, recordo la sonrisa de Kanan al verlo regresar de la base imperial ileso, recordo cuando Sabine le dio la foto de sus padres, recordo su entusiasmo de tener su propio sable de luz, recordo la felicidad que sintio al lograr salvar a su maestro y la felicidad de Kanan al verlo que habia sobrevivido, recordo cada momento que tuvo con su familia, recordo la leccion de vuelo que Hera habia tratado de enseñarle…

No _queria_ ir a el pueblo de Tatooine, no _queria_ dejar a su equipo.

"Hogar es donde esta el corazon" murmuro Ezra.

Pero no _podia_ volver. Tenia miedo, no queria mostrar su rostro ahi otra vez.

Lagrimas cayeron por las mejillas del padawan, y el no lo pudo evitar. Lloro hasta que quedo completamente dormido.

* * *

Todo el dia.

Llevaron todo el dia buscando, y aun no encontraban a el padawan perdido.

La luna resplandecia en el cielo, alumbrando un poco el pueblo de Tatooine.

Todos los Espectros ya habian regresado a la nave Fantasma, desepcionados.

"Tal vez ya se haya ido. Tal vez este en otro planeta" admitio Sabine.

"O puede que siga aqui" opino Zeb.

"Discutiremos de esto en la mañana, de acuerdo? Vallan a descansar" ordeno firmemente la Twi'lek.

Asintieron, y con eso, Zeb, Sabine y Chopper se fueron.

Kanan se diriguio directamente a la plataforma, pero antes de que diera un paso mas, Hera lo tomo del codo.

"Todos, incluyendote, Kanan" repitio la piloto.

"Hera, _no puedo_ , entiendes? Ezra esta afuera en el desierto y podria estar en peligro" nego el Jedi.

"Te preocupas demasiado. Tal vez Sabine tenga razon" opino la Twi'lek.

"O tal vez Zeb tenga razon" replico Kanan.

"Mira Kanan, tu tambien debes descansar. Sin discusiones" dijo Hera en un tono que hizo saber a Kanan que era el fin de la discusion.

Se fue a su cabina sin decir una palabra y se acosto en la cama.

Unas horas despues…

Kanan desperto, incapaz de seguir durmiendo.

Queria encontrar a su padawan perdido. Tenia que encontrarlo de cualquier manera y disculparse.

Tomo una foto de su cajon y la admiro por un momento: Habia sido el primer dia en que Ezra se unio a la tripulacion.

Kanan sonrio involuntariamente al ver la foto, mientras los recuerdos llegaban.

Recordo cuando el adolescente volvio sin heridas de la base Imperial y admitio que los habia extrañado, recordo cuando Ezra obtuvo su sable de luz, recordo cuando Ezra admitio que lo queria a el como maestro y se convertia en su padawan…

En su padawan.

Kanan se sintio como un completo torpe aun mas. Ezra era su padawan, por lo tanto, seguia teniendo una coneccion con el, un vinculo o un lazo que lo unia con su padawan.

Habia estado tan concentrado en su ira, temor y desesperacion que se habia olvidado completamente de eso…no habia tiempo que perder.

Calculo que eran por lo menos las 5:00am , por lo que se levanto, se puso su ropa comun, y tomo una mochila. Metio unas tres botellas de agua, unos yogans y una foto de Ezra.

Buscaria a su padawan el solo, y realmente, habia cumplido las ordenes de Hera. Habia descansado unas horas, asi que todos salen ganando.

Se concentro en los sentimientos de Ezra: Tristeza, enojo y necesidad.

Kanan se sintio muy culpable. Ezra los necesitaba. El no podia estar solo.

Rapidamente, escribio una nota para Hera, la metio por debajo de la puerta y camino rapidamente hacia la plataforma. Tomo su speeder-bike y conducio a toda velocidad, siguiendo los sentimientos de su padawan…de _su_ Ezra.

* * *

El sexto sentido de Ezra se alerto y comenzo a zumbar, haciendo que el adolescente despertara de golpe. Miro al exterior con el entrecejo fruncido, tomo su mochila, se levanto y salio de la cueva.

Se sacudio para quitar el polvo de su ropa. La tormenta de arena ya habia acabado.

Comenzo a escuchar ruidos, unos ruidos muy extraños y sin sentido. Al principio creyo que era viento, pero no _habia_ viento corriendo.

Siguio caminando con cautela, siguiendo los ruidos. Camino por el sendero lo mas silencioso que pudo.

Luchaba por que sus parpados no se cerraran y para que no cayera dormido. Estaba tan cansado, pero tenia que seguir adelante.

 _Levanta la vista,_ dijo una voz en su cabeza, _levanta la vista,_ repitio la voz, _mira arriba, hay alguien apuntandote,_ continuo la voz, _levanta la maldita vista, AHORA._

Pero para entonces, ya era demasiado tarde. Ezra salio suspendido en el aire gracias a una explosion.

Y de repente, escucho un chillido, un chillido ensordesedor que causo que el padawan tapara sus oidos.

Unas criaturas de lo mas extraño celebraban. Tenian capuchas de color marron y unas mascaras extrañas que solo le permitia ver a Ezra dos luces brillantes en donde se suponia que andaran los ojos.

* * *

Mientras Kanan conducia la speeder-bike siguiendo los sentimientos de su padawan, cuando de pronto…sintio como el aura de Ezra cambiaba. En lugar de tristeza, enojo y necesidad, ahora sentia temor. Mucho temor

La velocidad de la speeder-bike de Kanan aumentaba. Veia a la lejania una montaña, y supuso que Ezra estaria ahi…pero recordo algo: Era el cañon del mendigo. Un lugar donde habitaban las criaturas mas molestas: Jawas.

El temor de Kanan subio a un grado alarmante y aumento la velocidad.

* * *

El pulso de Ezra aumentaba conforme las criaturas se acercaban.

No tenia su mochila cerca, estaba algo lejos, y al salir disparado por el aire, habia sido herido en la pierna. Sangre salia a un ritmo bastante rapido de su pierna malherida.

No tenia su sable en el cinturon, lo habia dejado en la mochila…pero aun asi tenia un arma: Su brazalete de electricidad.

Disparo y solto una descarga electrica…y su terror subio al ver que esto solo hacia a la criatura enfureserse.

* * *

Solo faltaban unos metros mas, Kanan podia sentirlo. Con el sable de luz en sus manos, siguio la señal de su padawan por el sendero.

* * *

La criatura se acercaba a un paso alarmante, y Ezra trato de arrastrarse en el suelo inutilmente para tratar de huir, hasta que llego a tocar la pared de roca.

Vio con temor a las criaturas, como se acercaban rapidamente hacia el y se preparaba para saltar…entonces, algo causo que el Jawa saliera empujado hacia atras, y lo siguiente que supo fue que alguien se habia parado de forma protectora enfrente de el.

Luz azul se encendio y salio de un objeto en la mano del extraño.

Los Jawas se alejaron gritando y chillando para esconderse y perderse de vista.

Ezra respiro pesadamente, tratando de calmarse. Abrazo sus rodillas y recargo su cabeza en ellas.

El extraño lo miro con aprension, y fue a su lado a sentarse con el. Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, hasta que finalmente le paso un brazo por detras y abrazo a Ezra, tratando de reconfrontarlo.

El padawan lo vio fijamente. No era un extraño. Era Kanan.

"Kanan!" exclamo el padawan con lagrimas en los ojos mientras lo abrazaba.

"Shhh…todo esta bien, Ezra. Tranquilo" dijo el Jedi.

"L-lo siento, f-fui un completo es-estupido al escapar de cas-a…y y-yo…" continuo Ezra entre sollozos.

"Ezra, tranquilo. Tu no eres el que debe pedir disculpas. Soy yo. Lo lamento. Lamento haberme enojado contigo, lamento haberte dicho lo de tus padres, pero sabes que no lo decia enserio, verdad?" se disculpo Kanan.

"Yo…yo tampoco lo decia enserio. Lo siento" se disculpo el padawan.

Paso un minuto hasta que pudieran decir algo, hasta que finalmente, Ezra se calmo, abrazo a Kanan mas fuerte y murmuro:

"Te extrañe papá" susurro el padawan.

Una sonrisa se curvo en los labios de Kanan, y el le dijo.

"Y yo a ti, hijo" dijo Kanan mientras lo abrazaba mas fuerte.

* * *

Kanan cargo a Ezra de vuelta a su speeder, ya que Ezra seguia herido de su pierna. Se aseguro de que tuviera todo lo que se llevo con el y se aseguro de que Ezra hubiera tomado suficiente agua.

Encendio la speeder – bike y conducio de vuelta al Fantasma. Habian pasado dos horas, y de seguro los demas ya estarian despiertos.

Kanan encendio su comunicador, y llamo:

"Espectro uno a Fantasma, responde Fantasma" llamo por el comunicador.

" _Fantasma a Espectro uno, mas vale que tengas una explicacion_ " reclamo la voz de Hera.

"Ya te lo dije-" dijo Kanan.

" _En una carta. La lei, Kanan. Se puede saber donde estas?"_ pregunto la Twi'lek.

"Voy de vuelta. Encontre a Espectro seis" explico el Jedi.

Entonces, las preguntas resonaron por el comunicador.

" _ESTA BIEN?!"_ pregunto la voz de Sabine.

" _QUE SUCEDIO?!"_ pregunto la voz de Hera.

"Calma, el esta bien-" respondio Kanan.

" _Por ahora…!"_ murmuro Zeb en tono amenazador.

"Y ya voy de regreso" dijo Kanan.

" _De acuerdo Espectro uno"_ dijo Hera.

" _Kanan, nos haces un favor?"_ pregunto Sabine refiriendose a ella y a Zeb.

"Depende" respondio el Jedi.

" _Dile a Espectro seis que es un completo imbecil"_ imitaron Sabine y Zeb al unisono.

Kanan sonrio.

"Lo tendre en mente. Espectro uno fuera" respondio Kanan, y con eso termino la conversacion.

Volteo para ver a su padawan, y vio que este se notaba triste.

"Que sucede?" pregunto Kanan.

"Yo…no se como decirles…" explico Ezra "…no se si quieran volverme a ver"

"Que dices? Claro que quieren volver a verte" exclamo Kanan sorprendido.

"Pero…como les explico?" pregunto el padawan.

"Comienza con la verdad" aconsejo el Jedi "Te perdonaran"

"Como lo sabes?" pregunto Ezra.

"Porque hiciste lo mismo que yo a tu edad. Me enfade con mi maestra y hui" explico el Jedi.

"Y que sucedio?" pregunto Ezra intrigado.

"Ella me dio unos dias para meditar y para que ella meditara, y entonces fue a buscarme en cuanto sintio que me encontraba en peligro" continuo Kanan.

"Que te paso?" pregunto el padawan.

"Unos tipos decidieron tratar de robarme mis creditos" respondio el Jedi "Cuando mi maestra me salvo, crei que me castigaria o que incluso gritaria, pero en lugar se eso, me abrazo y me dijo que no volviera a hacer eso. Al final, la perdone y ella me perdono a mi. Las discusiones quedan en el pasado Ezra"

Ezra asintio.

"Solo prometeme una cosa" pidio Kanan.

"Depende" lo imito el padawan.

"Si algun dia volvemos a discutir, détente a pensar bien las cosas. No nos gustaria perderte, y se que sabes defenderte, pero no siempre vas a poder tu solo y no siempre sere capaz de salvarte" explico el Jedi.

Ezra lo penso un momento. La idea de que Kanan no estubiera ahi para el le dolia, por lo que decidio:

"Lo prometo" prometio Ezra.

 _ **Fin.**_

 **Awww!**

 **;3**

 **Todos felices con este final?**

 **Y lo se, esta historia esta demasiada corta, pero tengan en mente que pensaba hacerla un ONE-Shot…**

 **Ahora, una nota personal de el episodio 18 de "Star Wars Rebels"…**

 **THA FALLS?!**

 **Mi mente exploto por completo…fue como…nisiquiera puedo describirlo, e incluso sigo sintiendo la adrenalina en mis dedos…**

 **Ginny Jarrus – Lo de German era una mala palabra, por lo que decidi no ponerla bien…**

 **Hiccalovedagur – Jeje, me alegro. Siempre pense que Kanan escaparia alguna vez…avisame cuando subas los dibujos, porfis :)**

 **Otakurebel – Lo se, adoro que Kanan lo llame de esa manera…era mejor que 'blueberry'…**

 **Coral. iturbe - *pat* te entiendo.**

 **The UltimateAngela – Aqui lo tienes!**

 **Hera12Rebel – Era lo menos que podia hacer :3**

 **Muchisimas gracias por apoyar la historia, asi que llego la hora deeeee: SALUDOS!**

 **Gracias a:**

 **Ginny Jarrus**

 **Hiccalovedagur**

 **Coral. iturbe**

 **TheUltimateAngela**

 **Hera12Rebel**

 **OtakuRebel**

 **Nuyen236**

 **Jpeck2000**

 **Vicente benvenuto**

 **Ezr4Br1dg3r**

 **Akary-Chan1000**

 **Guest**

 **Chao Rebeldes!**


End file.
